Foxface's Curse
by starrynight32
Summary: As a young kit, Foxface learns of a curse that has plagued his family for almost a hundred years. He is determined to let the curse end with him, but will his love for a certain she-cat get in the way?
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES:

CAVECLAN:

LEADER: FLOWERSTAR- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

DEPUTY: SPARROWFEATHER- skinny brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT: LILYSHINE- long-haired light gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

WARRIORS:

SPOTTEDSTORM- calico tom with silver eyes

MOTTLECLAW- tortoiseshell tom

SPIDERFANG- black and brown tom

APPRENTICE, DARKPAW

STONEWHISKER- gray tabby tom

GREENEYES- dark gray tom with pale green eyes

APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW

WHITEWIND- silver and white tabby tom

TIGERSTRIPE- ginger-gold she-cat with jet-black stripes

RUSSETLEG- ginger tom with reddish legs and darker flecks

APPRENTICE, SOFTPAW

CLOUDFLIGHT- pale gray and white tom

FEATHERDAWN- reddish tabby she-cat

TAWNYMOUSE- small pale ginger tom

SWEETBRAMBLE- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

JUMPFOOT- golden tabby tom

PAWPELT- long-haired white tom with a black eye patch in the exact shape of a paw print

BRIGHTSTREAM- tabby and white she-cat

FERNLEAF- pretty pale tabby

HARELEAP- big dark brown tabby tom

QUEENS:

OWLSONG- stone-gray she-cat (mother of Spottedstorm's kit- Parrotkit)

LITTLEFLOWER- small orange and white she-cat (mother of Mottleclaw's kits- Foxkit and Poppykit)

AMBERBERRY- bright orange tabby she-cat with darker stripes (expecting Stonewhisker's kits)

ELDERS:

SPIDERPELT- black she-cat with jagged streaks of brown, white muzzle, and white underbelly

YELLOWBEE- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

DARKPAW- dark gray tom

SEEDPAW- light brown tom with darker flecks

SOFTPAW- fluffy pale gray she-cat

KITS:

PARROTKIT- calico tom with blue eyes

FOXKIT- red-ginger tom with green eyes

POPPYKIT- long-haired dark ginger she-cat with bight amber eyes

FIRECLAN:

LEADER GOLDENSTAR- yellow-gold she-cat

DEPUTY BLUETAIL- blue-gray tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT MAPLEFERN- brown she-cat, muzzle flecked with gray

APPRENTICE, EMBERTAIL (orange tabby tom)

PINECLAN:

LEADER SNOWSTAR- pure-white tom

DEPUTY BLACKFANG- huge pale gray tom with black paws

MEDICINE CAT LEAFSTEM- a young yellow tabby

LIGHTCLAN:

LEADER THISTLESTAR- dappled gray tom

DEPUTY APPLEBLOSSOM- mottled brown she-cat

MEDICINE CAT DREAMCHASER- black she-cat

APPRENTICE, RABBITPAW (tabby and white she-cat)

STORMCLAN:

LEADER TROUTSTAR- black and silver tabby tom

DEPUTY BERRYFROST- brown tom

MEDICINE CAT FINCHSPECK- small mottled gray tom with flecks of dark ginger


	2. Prologue

Foxwhisker's eyes shot open. Heart racing, she glanced around at her surroundings. She was in a large moon-lit clearing. Dark trees encircled the clearing, and its grass had turned silver in the moonlight. A gentle breeze washed over Foxwhisker and made leaves rustle.

_Where am I?_

"Foxwhisker."

Foxwhisker turned to see a slender creamy she-cat standing a few tail-lengths away. Foxwhisker's eyes widened when she saw her. "Poolflower?"

The she-cat's eyes glowed. "Hello, my daughter."

Foxwhisker bounded up to her and rubbed her muzzle against her mother's, then paused and looked at Poolflower curiously. "Wait, if you're here, then I must be in StarClan."

Poolflower nodded.

Foxwhisker stared at her in disbelief. "But… how? Why am I here?"

"You are here to witness the birth of your next life," Poolflower answered. She padded over to a small river and beckoned Foxwhisker with her tail. She nodded toward the stream."Look in there."

Foxwhisker quickly obeyed. As she gazed at the swirling water, an image appeared. A small orange and white queen was lying on her side, panting, while another she-cat, whose fur was longer and pale gray, sat beside her.

"It's okay, Littleflower," the gray cat mewed. "You can do it."

"I don't think I can, Lilyshine," the queen replied, clenching her teeth as a wave of pain shook her body. "It hurts too much."

A second queen, an orange tabby, moved to Littleflower's side. "Will she be all right?" Her gaze clouded with concern.

"She'll be just fine, Amberberry," Lilyshine told her.

"How many are there?" Amberberry asked.

Lilyshine pressed a gentle paw against Littleflower's flank."Two."

Littleflower gasped and let out a yowl.

Lilyshine pricked her ears."Here we go. First one's coming."

A strong ripple passed through Littleflower, and the she-cat trembled as a tiny dark ginger bundle fell into the nest. Lilyshine hurried to lick it clean, rubbing its fur until it let out a mew.

"A she-kit," Lilyshine announced, placing the kit at her mother's belly.

Littleflower stretched to see her new daughter, but she shuddered and gasped in pain. Another spasm shook her, and then a ripple passed through her belly.

Foxwhisker's chest tightened as a second kit slid into the nest. Her heart started to beat faster.

Lilyshine licked the kit, revealing its red-ginger fur. "A tom." She placed the little tom at Littleflower's belly, and he began to suckle eagerly beside his sister.

Littleflower lifted her head and gazed at her kits with warm eyes."They're perfect."

Foxwhisker fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She gasped for air. Her chest felt as heavy as stone, making it hard for her to breath. She struggled to hold on.

"Littleflower?"

She recognized the voice of her son.

Littleflower's eyes brightened as her mate squeezed into the nursery. "Mottleclaw, come and meet your kits." She beckoned the tortoiseshell tom with her tail. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Mottleclaw blinked his yellow eyes. "I guess. They're awfully small…"

Littleflower gave her son a lick. "Look, he has Foxwhisker's fur. He looks just like her, doesn't he?"

Foxwhisker's heart pounded in her ears. She panted hard.

Mottleclaw stared at him. "Yes… can we name him Foxkit?"

Littleflower purred. "Of course! And the she-cat can be..." She looked around the den until her gaze fell on Lilyshine."Poppykit, in honor of the medicine cat who helped bring her into this world."

Lilyshine smiled at the queen. "Thank you, Littleflower."

Poolflower's breath stirred Foxwhisker's ear fur."It's time to go, my dear."

_Yes. It's time._

Foxwhisker drew in her last breath. There was no need to cling to her life. She gazed at her mother once more, then closed her eyes and gave way to the dizzying blackness.


	3. Chapter 1

Foxkit pawed at his mother's shoulder. "Can we go outside and play?"

Poppykit's eyes widened."Pleeeeeeease?"

Littleflower looked at her kits."I don't know. It looks like it might rain."

"But Parrotkit is outside," Poppykit protested.

"Yeah!" Foxkit agreed. "We want to play warriors with him!"

Littleflower sighed, then leaned over to give Foxkit a lick between his ears. "I suppose you can go outside, but don't play to rough, okay?"

Both kits nodded. "Okay!"

Foxkit barged ahead of Poppykit and dashed into the rocky clearing. Sunshine streamed through the hole in the cave roof. The camp was bustling with activity this time of day. Sparrowfeather, the Clan deputy, was organizing patrols beside the fresh-kill pile, Sweetbramble and her mate, Cloudflight, were sharing a mouse, and the elders, Spiderpelt and Yellowbee, were sunning themselves outside their den.

Foxkit loved the CaveClan camp- the scent of cold, wet stone, the wide open space- he loved it all. He looked around until he spotted who he was looking for; Parrotkit, his father, Spottedstorm, and Littleflower's brother, Tawnymouse. They were sitting by the Highboulder. Poppykit had bounced over to join them. Foxkit was just about to follow her when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mottleclaw emerge from the warriors' den.

_Maybe he'll want to play with us._

He bounded up to his father. "Good morning, Mottleclaw!"

Mottleclaw looked down at him and blinked."Ah… Foxkit…"

"Poppykit and I were going to play with Parrotkit and the others," Foxkit told him.

"Is that so?" Mottleclaw avoided his gaze. He seemed distracted.

"Yeah, so… do you want to play with us?" Foxkit asked hopefully.

A distant look came into Mottleclaw's eyes. "Foxwhisker loved to play with kits…"

Foxkit tilted his head."Huh?"

Mottleclaw's attention snapped back to Foxkit. "I'm sorry, Foxkit, but I'm busy today. Perhaps we can play some other time."

Foxkit's tail drooped."Oh… okay." He couldn't keep the disappointment from his mew. Mottleclaw always seemed too busy to play with him and Poppykit.

Mottleclaw padded away, but Foxkit perked up when he paused and looked back over his shoulder.

_Did he change his mind?_

"Please tell Littleflower that I can't share prey with her today," Mottleclaw meowed."I promised Fernleaf I'd help her perfect a battle move." He swung his head around and walked off.

Foxkit watched him go, feeling hollow, then went to join his friends.

"What did Mottleclaw say?" Poppykit asked as he approached.

"He said he's too busy to play," Foxkit said flatly.

Tawnymouse's gaze darkened."Is he purposely ignoring you?"

Spottedstorm swatted his ear with his tail."Be kind. Mottleclaw is still grieving for Foxwhisker."

Parrotkit licked a paw and swiped it casually over one ear."What exactly happened to Foxwhisker?"

Spottedstorm sighed."She died in a cave-in only a day before Foxkit and Poppykit were born."

Foxkit looked up at the calico tom."Do think she would have liked us?"

Spottedstorm smiled at him."She would have loved you."

Parrotkit's blue gaze flashed with annoyance."Can we play now?"

"Let's pick teams," Poppykit suggested.

Parrotkit leaped to his paws."Good idea! I'll be Parrotstar, leader of CaveClan! And Spottedstorm will be my deputy!"

Foxkit glared at him."Why do _you_ get to be CaveClan's leader?"

Parrotkit stuck his nose in the air."Because _I'm_ the oldest kit in the nursery!"

Spottedstorm and Tawnymouse exchanged an amused glance.

Foxkit rolled his eyes. "Fine. Then which Clan do I belong to?"

Poppykit leaped onto a big rock that rose up to Tawnymouse's shoulder."You're Foxpounce, warrior of LightClan, and I'm your leader, Poppystar. Tawnymouse is my deputy."

Foxkit shrugged."If you say so."

Poppykit glared mischievously down at Parrotkit."LightClan, attack!"

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!"Parrotkit squeaked as Foxkit and Tawnymouse surged forward.

"You're going down!"Foxkit hurled himself at Spottedstorm. Spottedstorm batted at him with sheathed paws. Tawnymouse and Poppykit cornered Parrotkit.

"Surrender!" Poppykit growled.

Parrotkit pounced on her."Never!"

Spottedstorm collapsed on the ground; Foxkit ended up on top, clinging to Spottedstorm's scruff."Do _you_ surrender?" he demanded. "Give in?"

"Yes," Spottedstorm mewed fearfully. "Please don't hurt me."

Foxkit scrambled off him, pleased with himself. Spottedstorm sat up and gazed warmly at Foxkit. "It's a shame Mottleclaw was busy today. He wasn't able to see how much potential you have as a fighter."

Foxkit blinked."Do you really think so?"

Spottedstorm nodded."I do. If Mottleclaw was here he'd say the same thing."

_I do wish Mottleclaw was here,_ Foxkit thought._But at least I've got Spottedstorm._


	4. Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highboulder!"

Flowerstar's call woke Foxkit. He scrambled to his paws. A Clan meeting! He hurried over to the nursery entrance with Poppykit close behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Littleflower stood up and padded in front of them, blocking their way out.

"To the meeting," Foxkit mewed.

Littleflower shook her head."You can't catch your own prey, so you can't go."

Both kits' tails drooped. "Awwww!"

Amberberry, who was stretching her forepaws, let out a purr. "They've caught moths before, Littleflower. Doesn't that count as catching their own prey?"

Littleflower muttered something to herself, then nodded."Fine. You can go, but you have to behave yourselves."

"We will!" Poppykit promised.

Amberberry slowly climbed out of her nest."Looks like Owlsong and Parrotkit are already outside," she said, gesturing to the empty nest in the corner.

Foxkit couldn't wait to see Flowerstar for the first time. Littleflower had told him that she had sleek black and white fur, and that she had the fiercest yellow eyes she'd ever seen.

Littleflower squeezed through the cave opening and Foxkit tumbled out after her. Early morning light turned the camp a rosy-pink color. Clan cats were filling the clearing, murmuring excitedly while Flowerstar stood tall on Highboulder and gazed down at them.

Lilyshine sat at the entrance to the half-buried tree trunk that led to the medicine den, while Brightstream and Fernleaf, the newest warriors, padded from the warriors' den and sat behind Jumpfoot and Hareleap. Amberberry joined her mate, Stonewhisker, beneath Highboulder. Foxkit spotted Mottleclaw chatting with Whitewind. He tried to catch his eye, but his father didn't seem to notice him.

The brambles outside the elders' den rustled as Yellowbee and Spiderpelt padded out.

This better be good," Spiderpelt grumbled.

Yellowbee nudged Spiderpelt's shoulder."Don't be like that, Spiderpelt. We're elders now- you don't have to be so grumpy all the time."

Spiderpelt flattened her ears. "I'll never stop being grumpy as long as I'm breathing," she snapped.

Yellowbee just rolled her eyes.

Foxkit stifled purr. He admired the old cat for her ability to ignore her cranky denmate.

"Come on." Littleflower nudged Foxkit and Poppykit past Darkpaw and Seedpaw, who were arguing over who was best at the battle practice that was held earlier.

"That was a sneaky move you used before," Seedpaw accused.

Darkpaw puffed out his chest."Not sneaky. Pure skill!"

Seedpaw glared at him."You. Are. So. Smug!"

Foxkit sat down beside Softpaw, the third apprentice. The she-cat's eyes were filled with laughter.

"They're so funny when they fight," she whispered in Foxkit's ear.

Foxkit nodded."I guess that's what happens when two annoying fur balls come together for conversation."

Softpaw purred.

Littleflower sat down beside Tawnymouse and looked over her shoulder at her kits."Hush now. Flowerstar's speaking."

Foxkit looked up at Flowerstar. The CaveClan leader's gaze was fixed on Parrotkit, who was sitting beneath Highboulder. Owlsong and Spottedstorm sat a tail-length away, wearing identical expressions of pride on their faces.

"Each season brings with it its own changes," Flowerstar began." For this newleaf, we welcome a new apprentice. Parrotkit, you have been with us for six moons and have learned what it means to be a CaveClan cat. Now you will learn what it means to be a CaveClan warrior."

Murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd of cats as Flowerstar went on.

"Stonewhisker, you have proven yourself worthy to have apprentice. I trust you will train Parrotpaw well in the ways of a warrior."

Stonewhisker dipped his head and padded forward to stand beside his new apprentice with shining eyes.

"Parrotpaw! Parrotpaw!" The Clan cats' yowls echoed throughout the caves with Spottedstorm's being the loudest.

Softpaw weaved her way through the crowd toward Parrotpaw, with Darkpaw and Seedpaw following.

"We already made a nest for you," Softpaw mewed to the new apprentice.

Darkpaw's whiskers twitched."We used lots of moss we found-"

"You mean, _my_ moss," Seedpaw interrupted.

Darkpaw blinked innocently at the cross tom."How was I supposed to know it was yours?"

The smug look on Darkpaw's face only seemed to make Seedpaw angrier."You found it in _my_ nest!" he growled as he leaped on top of Darkpaw. The two rolled over and over until Softpaw tore them apart from each other.

"Well _that's_ definitely how you set a good example for the younger members of the Clan!" she snapped.

Foxkit felt a pang as he watched them. He was losing his denmate."How come he has to be an apprentice _now_? Can't he wait for a few more moons?"

"Look on the bright side," Poppykit told him."At least we're not the youngest kits in the nursery anymore!"

Foxkit looked down at his paws. "Yeah..."

Spottedstorm padded up to them. "Hey, you. Why the long face?"

Foxkit looked up at him."Won't you miss being able to see Parrotpaw all the time?"

Spottedstorm looked over his shoulder at his son."Yes. But I'm sure he'll be much happier training to be a warrior than being stuck in the nursery." He swung his silver gaze back to Foxkit."How about we go do something fun? I hear a fox has made its den in camp."

Foxkit's neck fur bristled, then he relaxed when he realized that it was just another game. He was glad that even though Parrotpaw was an apprentice now, Spottedstorm would still play with him and Poppykit.

"Maybe Mottleclaw will want to play this time," Poppykit mewed.

Foxkit's heart soared at the thought, but he knew that his father would say he couldn't."No," he sighed. "He's probably too busy."

"I'm sure he'll want to play today," Spottedstorm reassured him.

Foxkit shook his head."No. He's _always_ busy," he muttered. "Sometimes I wonder if he even likes us..."

Spottedstorm's gaze hardened. "Foxkit, Poppykit, I just remembered that I have something to do. Can we play some other time?"

Foxkit blinked, surprised by the hostility in Spottedstorm's eyes."Um… okay."

"What's with him?" Poppykit asked as Spottedstorm padded away.

Littleflower wrapped her tail around her daughter. "He's a warrior, just like your father. They can't play all the time."

Foxkit's gaze followed Spottedstorm as he padded behind Highboulder, then he turned to Littleflower. "May I go ask if he can play tomorrow?"

Littleflower hesitated."I… suppose."

"Thanks, mom," Foxkit mewed before racing across the clearing over to the Highboulder. As he came around the side, he became aware of a conversation between two cats. It was Spottedstorm and Mottleclaw.

"How can you ignore them?" Spottedstorm sounded like he was angry."How can you just ignore your own kits?"


	5. Chapter 3

"Well?"

Foxkit's heart skipped a beat as he watched Spottedstorm glare expectantly at Mottleclaw. The calico warrior's silver eyes were as hard as stone.

Mottleclaw didn't meet Spottedstorm's gaze. "I'm not ignoring them."

Spottedstorm's eyes blazed. "Oh really? Then what do you call going off with Fernleaf instead of spending time with your children?"

"Fernleaf was having trouble with a battle move," Mottleclaw said simply. "I think training is more important than playing some silly little game."

"It's called spending quality time with your kits!" Spottedstorm growled.

"I spend plenty of quality time with Poppykit!" Mottleclaw snapped.

Spottedstorm narrowed his eyes. "What about Foxkit?"

Foxkit swallowed nervously. He didn't like where this was going.

Mottleclaw didn't answer, but just stared at his paws.

"Tawnymouse was right," Spottedstorm spat. "You have no idea what being a father means. Go find your girlfriend. From now on, _I'll_ be Foxkit and Poppykit's father."

"What about Littleflower?" Mottleclaw challenged. "Are you going to be her mate as well as Owlsong's?"

"No." Spottedstorm turned to pad away, but paused and added, "I'm not like you."

Foxkit couldn't bear to here more. He ran out from behind the rock he was hiding behind. "Please stop! Please don't fight because of me!"

Spottedstorm's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Foxkit... were you there the whole time?"

Foxkit felt a sob rising in his chest. "Please... don't fight."

Mottleclaw shouldered past Spottedstorm and headed toward the warriors' den, without even looking at Foxkit.

Foxkit stared after his father. Trembling, he turned his gaze to Spottedstorm. Words were like brambles stuck in his throat. "He... he hates me," he manged to choke out. He began to cry.

"Foxkit, no." Spottedstorm slowly reached out his paw and pulled Foxkit into a hug. "Nobody hates you."

Tears streamed down Foxkit's cheeks as he struggled to speak. "M-Mottleclaw does. He doesn't want me as his son."

"I do." Spottedstorm's voice was almost a whisper.

Foxkit rubbed his eyes with his paw. He looked up at Spottedstorm and blinked. "Really? What about Parrotpaw?"

"He is my son," Spottedstorm mewed. "I will never stop loving him and I will always be proud of him. But Mottleclaw is not the father you and Poppykit deserve, so if you let me, I would like to be your father."

Foxkit hesitated, then he said,"Do you promise to be a good dad?"

"I will be the best father I can be," Spottedstorm promised.

"Then... I guess it okay."

Spottedstorm gave him a playful nudge." Hey, let's go find those foxes and drive them out of camp."

Foxkit nodded." Okay!"

_I may have lost one dad, but looks like I found another..._


	6. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna get you, Foxkit!"

Foxkit dashed across the clearing with Poppykit chasing after him. They were playing a new game called, "Chase the Fox". Poppykit invented it that morning when she found the fire ants Foxkit had put in her nest. Now that they were five moons old, they had their own nests, while Littleflower slept in warriors' den most nights. She was heartbroken when Spottedstorm told her about Mottleclaw. Tawnymouse and Owlsong helped to comfort her, and she seemed to get over it after a while.

"You'll never catch me, Poppykit!" Foxkit called over his shoulder to his sister. He spotted Russetleg emerging from the warriors' den and instantly ran to the tom. Hiding behind him, he whispered, "Don't tell her I'm here."

Russetleg let out an amused purr as Poppykit skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Where. Is. He?" Poppykit panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, I don't know," Russetleg said with a hint of mischief in his voice. He glanced at Foxkit's tail, which was sticking out from behind his back."I think I saw him run off towards the Highboulder."

Poppykit saw Foxkit's tail and giggled."Oh, okay. I guess I'll go look for him."

Foxkit sighed, unaware that she was creeping up on him. She pounced, and suddenly he felt claws sink into his tail. He let out a screeching yowl and turned to see Poppykit standing next to Russetleg, laughing like a hyena.

"Y-Your tail! It l-looks like a r-raccoon's!" she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Foxkit glared at her, then at Russetleg. "You told her were I was!"

Russetleg smiled. "_Technically_, I didn't say anything about where you were hiding."

Poppykit stopped laughing and crouched down. "Now, back to chasing the fox," she purred slyly.

Foxkit's eyes widened and he took off again, with Poppykit close behind. He leaped over the old log that led to the medicine den. Behind him, he heard Poppkit let out squeak. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Poppykit had tripped over the log.

_This is my chance!_

He kept running until he reached the Highboulder. Quickly he looked around to make sure Poppykit hadn't followed.

_Gotta find a place to hide._

"Foxkit, where are you?"

Foxkit started to panic when he heard the sound of approaching pawsteps.

"Hiding behind another warrior isn't gonna save you!"

Foxkit looked around and spotted the entrance to the leaders' den. He hesitated. Usually only warriors' were allowed to go in, but if Poppykit found him...

_It'll only be for a minute. I'm desperate!_

Making sure Flowerstar wasn't there, Foxkit pushed his way through the lichen and tumbled into the den. He pressed himself against the cave wall as Poppykit's shadow walked by. His heart stopped when she paused in front of the lichen. For a moment she stared at it, then padded away.

Foxkit let out a sigh of relief and sank to the ground. He was running around so much that he hadn't noticed how tired he was. He closed his eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

_Foxkit padded through the caves. The sound of his pawsteps echoed around him. He also could hear rushing water from somewhere in the distance. He felt uneasy, as though something was following him. He stopped, and when the pawsteps continued his chest tightened. A sudden bright light appeared from up ahead, and the kit's eyes widened with fear.___

"H-Hello? Is anybody there?" Foxkit asked nervously.

"Foxkit..."

Foxkit tensed. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

From the light a shadow appeared. It was a cat. It padded forward toward Foxkit. As it came closer, Foxkit could see that it was a she-cat: a beautiful dark tortoiseshell with kind green eyes. The she-cat's sweet scent surrounded him.

"Foxkit..."

"Who... who are you?" Foxkit breathed.

The she-cat's breath stirred his ear fur. "Foxkit... you are cursed."

Foxkit flinched away from her. "W-What are you saying? Who are you? Answer me!"

"You are cursed..." The she-cat's image began to fade.

"Wait!" Foxkit tried to stop her, but she had already disappeared. "Come back! What do you mean by cursed?"

The same word echoed all around him.__

"Cursed..."

"Cursed..."

"Cursed..."

"Cursed..."

"Cursed..."

"Cursed..."

Foxkit looked around frantically. His heart was racing. These voices were not the she-cat's or his own. They were the voices of his Clanmates, his friends, his family. The voices echoed throughout the caves, making Foxkit's head spin. He heard Poppykit, Littleflower, Spottedstorm, Tawnymouse, Parrotpaw, and even Mottleclaw.

"But... how?" he cried desperately. "How am I cursed?!"


	7. Chapter 5

_Foxkit's heart was pounding in his chest. Fog shrouded around him. The she-cat's words were spinning in his head._

'You are cursed...'

"What did she mean?" he muttered to himself.

"Foxkit..."

Foxkit gasped and spun around, expecting to see the she-cat's bright green eyes. But this voice wasn't hers. It was different, like it was calling for him.

"Foxkit...!"

The voice became stronger, more urgent.

A bright light surrounded Foxkit. He felt dizzy.

"Foxkit!"

The voice yanked Foxkit from his dream and returned him to reality. He blinked open his eyes and found himself in a small, grassy clearing. Cave walls flanked it all around, and on one side a waterfall of trickling water poured into a pool. There was a large crack in the wall oppisite the nest Foxkit lay in. The scent of herbs drifted from it, and bits of leaves speckled the soft grass.

As the dizziness cleared, Foxkit became aware of a shadowed figured beside his nest. It was a cat.

_The she-cat?_

It was a she-cat, but it wasn't the tortoiseshell. This she-cat was a pale gray tabby, with long fur and blue eyes. Her image was blurry.

Foxkit squinted his eyes. "Lilyshine?"

_If that's Lilyshine, then I must be in the medicine den._

"WhatamIdoinghere?" Foxkit's words were slurred as he spoke.

"Flowerstar found you passed out in her den," Lilyshine explained. "You felt a little feverish, so she brought you here."

"Oh..." Foxkit struggled to lift his head. It felt as heavy as stone. He tried to get up, but every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire.

"Don't move," Lilyshine ordered. She disappeared through the crack in the cave wall and returned moments later. She dropped a leaf at Foxkit's paws. "Here, eat this. It'll help."

Foxkit sniffed at the leaf and took a bite. He winced, gagginging at its sour taste.

"Eat it," Lilyshine repeated, her voice a commanding tone.

"But-"

Lilyshine growled, and Foxkit flinched under her stern gaze.

Reluctantly Foxkit forced himself to swallow the herb. After he finished eating he licked his paw, trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. "So what's wrong with me anyway?" he asked casually in between licks.

Lilyshine began sorting her herbs that she had collected earlier, identifying them and putting them in piles. "You've got a simple cold," she said, picking up a dark furry-looking leaf and placing it in a pile of similar ones. "Probably got it from running around to much. It should clear up in a few days. You'll stay here til then."

_A few days...?_

Foxkit suddenly remembered. "I can't stay here that long! My apprentice ceremony is tomorrow! I can't miss it!"

Lilyshine was counting how many poppy seeds she had. She paused and blinked at Foxkit. "You're gonna have to. You're contagious; you wouldn't want to get Poppykit sick too, would ya?"

Foxkit sighed. "Of course not, but..."

"But nothing," Lilyshine said simply. "Now go to sleep. You need your rest."

Foxkit rested his chin on his paws. The dream he had kept replaying over and over in his head. If he fell asleep, he'd probably have it again. He shuddered at the thought. "I can't."

Lilyshine stopped in her sorting and looked at him. "Why not?"

"I had a nightmare."

"What kind?"

"A weird one."

"Anything you'd like to share?"

Foxkit hesitated. "It was _really_ weird."

Lilyshine padded over to him and settled herself beside his nest. "I'm good with weird."

"Well... okay." Foxkit told the medicine cat about his dream. He told her everything; about the pretty tortoiseshell, about how she told him he was cursed, the voices, the bright light. Lilyshine stayed silent as he spoke. And when he was finished, he looked up at Lilyshine and was surprised at the amount of grief and sadness in her pale blue gaze.

"Oh Foxkit..." Her mew sounded more like a whimper.

"Lilyshine?" Foxkit blinked, wondering if ha may have upset her. "Lilyshine, what's wrong?"

"Foxkit..." Lilyshine touched his shoulder gently with the tip of her thick tail. "Foxkit, you... you _are_ cursed."


	8. Chapter 6

"W-What?" Foxkit stared at Lilyshine. This isn't happening. It _couldn't_ be.

"Foxkit, please. Let me explain," Lilyshine mewed. "See, your grandmother, Foxwhisker, is my sister. She was a young warrior when I was born."

Foxkit said nothing, but just blinked slowly at her.

"I was the only little sister she had," Lilyshine went on. "We were very close. She taught me many things, and she supported me when I made the decision to become a medicine cat."

"So what does she have to do with me being cursed?"

Lilyshine sighed. "Everything." She took a deep breath. "A long, long time ago," she began, "there was a cat named Foxstep. When he was young, he-"

"Why are you telling me some old fairy tale?" Foxkit interrupted.

Lilyshine swatted his ear with her tail. "Do you want to know how you're cursed?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then shut up and listen!"

"...Yes m'am."

"When Foxstep was young," Lilyshine began again. "He mistook a fox for and intruder and killed it. But it was no ordinary fox; it was a white fox named Nibiru. He was a star-gazer."

Foxkit tipped his head to one side. "A star-gazing fox?"

"Yes. Now don't interrupt!"

Foxkit flinched at the hard glare she gave him. "Y-Yes m'am."

"So anyway, when Foxstep's father saw what he had done, he became enraged. You see, Nibiru had been a close friend of Foxstep's father, and was actually on his way to speak with him. Foxstep's father told his son that he had to go to the Sunstone to recieve his punishment from StarClan."

"How could a fox and a cat be friends?" Foxkit asked.

Lilyshine ignored him and continued. "Foxstep was deeply regretful of what he had done, so he obeyed his father's wishes. He journeyed far to reach the Sunstone. And when he got there he was shocked to be greeted by, not by StarClan, but by Nibiru. Nibiru said it was hopeless for the young cat to change his fate, because by killing the white fox, he only sealed it."

Foxkit leaned closer, eager to hear more.

"Nibiru told Foxstep that he would be cursed. He would forever live in his kin's body, and they would also bear the name Fox. Foxstep's spirit would live on and on, unable to join StarClan, until a son of his blood would find true, unforbidden love. Foxstep's grandson, Foxfang, was the first to carry the curse. Foxfang couldn't break the spell because he loved the Clan's medicine cat, Spottedrose. Their granddaughter, Foxfur, loved a rouge named Stone. And so for almost a hundred years, Foxstep lived on because his kin were unfaithful to the warrior code. Foxwhisker was the last of his descendants to be cursed."

Foxkit's eyes were wide with anticipation. "Wow. So... is the curse over?"

Lilyshine shook her head sadly. "No, little one. Mottleclaw does not know this, but he is half-Clan."

Foxkit's jaw dropped. "Half-Clan?!" If Mottleclaw is half-Clan, that meant Foxkit and Poppykit weren't pure CaveClan either.

Lilyshine nodded. "Yes. His father is a StormClan cat named Graywolf."

"So the curse isn't over..."

"No, it isn't."

"Who is it now?"

Lilyshine gave him a blank stare. "There is only one living cat in this Clan who bears the name Fox."

Foxkit thought for a moment. Then he realized. To his horror, it all made sense; the dream, the story, why he looked _exactly_ like Foxwhisker. Even his name fit into it all. All he could do was let out a small, terrified gasp.

"It's me."


	9. Chapter 7

"It's me..." Foxkit repeated, his voice barely a whisper. He couldn't believe what was happening. He wasn't just related to Foxwhisker, he_was_ Foxwhisker. Her spirit has been inside him all along. He looked up and blinked at Lilyshine. "How do you know all this?"

"Foxwhisker told me," the medicine cat replied. "And when she told me, I made her a promise. I was going to do anything and everything I could to end the curse... so surely you know what this means?" When Foxkit didn't answer she mewed, "You have to be a medicine cat."

Foxkit's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Medicine cats can't have mates," Lilyshine explained. "If you are a medicine cat, then there won't even be a chance of you falling in love. Our family's curse will finally be over!"

"But I don't want to be a medicine cat!" Foxkit jumped to his paws, groaning at his aching limbs. It was a struggle to stay standing. His chest felt like there was a stone lodged in it. "I-I want to be a warrior and protect my Clan!"

Lilyshiine's eyes were soft with sympathy. "I know, dear. But you owe it to your kin, and yourself, to put an end to this curse. The last thing I want to do is ask a little kit to make a grown up decision, but it's come to that. I need you to be brave, Foxkit. Please?"

Foxkit let her words sink in. As much he hated to admit it, she was right. What if one day he had kits, and one of them was cursed? They would go through so much pain... Before he could reply, the sound of pawsteps echoed from the den entrance, and Flowerstar emerged.

Lilyshine pricked her ears. "Hello, Flowerstar."

Flowerstar gave her a nod. "Lilyshine. How is your patient?"

"Just fine. He's awake if you want to talk to him."

"Thank you." Flowerstar padded over to Foxkit's nest. "How are you feeling, little one?"

Foxkit settled back down into his nest. "Lousy," he muttered without even looking at the CaveClan leader.

"You were passed out in my den when I found you," Flowerstar meowed. "Were you looking for me? Did you wish to speak with me?"

Foxkit looked at Lilyshine. The medicine cat was gazing at him with huge pale blue eyes, almost as if she was begging. Her words rang in his ears.

_You owe it to your kin, and yourself..._

"Er, um... yes. Yes, I did."

"You what?!" Poppykit stared at her brother in disbelief.

Foxkit blinked. "I decided to become a medicine cat, so asked Flowerstar if I could train with Lilyshine."

He felt like he had to choke the words out. He had gathered his family to tell them about his decision, and he hated lying to them. But Lilyshine had told him to keep the curse a secret.

"But I thought we were going to train together!" Poppykit mewed. "And be warriors!"

"If your brother wants to be a medicine cat, you should respect his wishes," Littleflower told her gently.

_I don't_want_to be a medicine cat,_ Foxkit thought with an annoyed flick of his tail. He glanced up at Spottedstorm, expecting to see disappointment in his silver gaze, but instead his eyes were warm.

"If being a medicine cat will make Foxkit happy, then I have no reason to interfere." Spottedstorm sat up and wrapped his tail around his paws. "I will support him, no matter what he chooses."

Tawnymouse nodded. "I will support him also."

Foxkit's heart swelled at their words. He really did have the most perfect family her could wish for. He just hated keeping the truth from them.

Poppykit sighed. "Well... I guess it's okay." She glanced at Foxkit with mischief in her eyes. "Don't worry, Foxkit. No matter what, you'll always be my _baby brother_."

Foxkit glared at her. "What makes you think I'm your 'baby' brother?"

Poppykit purred. "I was born first."

"You were not!"

"Was too."

"How do you know?"

"Mom said so!"

"She did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Actually," Littleflower said, giving her daughter a few licks between the ears. "Poppykit was born first."

Foxkit lashed his tail. "What?"

Littleflower gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yep. I have Lilyshine as a witness."

"Oh, come on! Now I have to deal with this as well?"

Purrs of amusement erupted from his family. Foxkit gazed at them. They were happy, truly happy. And he was going to keep it that way. He was going to protect them from this curse.

_I'm doing the right thing._


	10. Chapter 8

Days went by. Foxkit's fever went down a lot, and his chest became less tighter more and more each day. Poppykit refused to become an apprentice without him, so their ceremony was postponed until he was fully recovered. Littleflower had feared that he would be stuck in the medicine den for a whole moon.

He smirked at the memory of his mother's worries. For now, only three sunrises later, he sat at the base of Highboulder, head held high. All eyes were on him and his sister. Then, together, his Clanmates raised their muzzles and yowled through throughout the caves:

"Foxpaw! Poppypaw! Foxpaw! Poppypaw!"

Foxpaw purred. Beside him, Poppypaw was shivering with excitement at the sound of her new name. She'd been apprenticed to Pawpelt. It was a great honor to have the Clan leader's son as mentor, and Poppypaw was overjoyed. Foxpaw suspected it was because she's had a crush on him ever since their third moon. She denied it several times of course, which only confirmed Foxpaw's suspicions.

He looked over toward the nursery. Amberberry's moon-old kits- Sunkit and Morningkit- were batting playfully at the bramble tendrils, slicing their leaves with tiny claws, while their mother sat with her mate and cheered loudly with the rest of the Clan. Foxpaw felt a pang of regret. Now that he and Poppypaw were apprentices, Sunkit and Morningkit were the only kits in the nursery. They would probably be lonely without them, but Sweetbramble had recently moved in, expecting Cloudflight's kits, so maybe it wouldn't be too long before the two sisters had new playmates.

Foxpaw's attention turned to Littleflower as she came up to them, purring. "Oh, I'm so proud of you two," she sniffled, trying to choke back tears of joy. She licked Poppypaw's ears. "Now, you'll be good apprentices, right? Train hard and behave well for your mentors?"

Poppypaw ducked under her mother's tongue, and she and Foxpaw both nodded, feeling a little embarrassed.

As if he read their minds, Spottedstorm padded up with Owlsong and Tawnymouse close behind, and meowed," Cease your worries, Littleflower. You can't embarrass them in front of their Clanmates, can you?"

Littleflower took a breath to calm herself, then let out a sigh. "Yes, I know. It's just... my little kits are all... g-grown u-up!" She couldn't take it and broke down into sobs. Owlsong pressed against her in comfort.

Pawpelt moved form Highboulder's base to Poppypaw's side. "I'm a pretty harsh mentor," he said, golden eyes glowing. "Be prepared, when your with me I'll waist no time training you to be a warrior CaveClan can be proud of."

Poppypaw's face turned red. She gave her chest a few licks, smoothing down her soft dark ginger fur. "I promise I-I'll train r-really hard," she stammered, not meeting his gaze. Foxpaw stifled a purr, and she swatted his ear with her tail. "You shut up!"

Finally Parrotpaw managed to push his way through the crowd. Grinning, he nudged Poppypaw's shoulder with his nose. "You''re finally an apprentice! It'll be just like old times in the nursery. I've been kind of lonely since Softcloud and the others moved out, though at least I don't have to listen to Darkclaw and Seedspots bicker anymore."

Poppypaw blinked. "What's being an apprentice like?"

The blue-eyed tom smiled. "It's _awesome!_ Stonewhisker's been doing some battle training with me. He's taught me so much. And he's so cool! He showed me this one move where-"

"You know," Pawpelt interrupted. "Being a warrior isn't all about fighting. It's also about having compassion and caring for other members of the Clan, such as the elders."

Poppypaw pricked her ears. "How do we do that?"

Pawpelt straightened up. "Hunt for them, of course. But for now we'll join Spiderfang's border patrol. It'll give you a chance to see the territory. Stonewhisker's coming with the patrol, so you come too, Parrotpaw." He stood up and signaled for the two apprentices to follow. Poppypaw gave a little skip of delight as she and Parrotpaw went with Pawpelt to join the patrol. Spottedstorm and Tawnymouse left to hunt, and Owlsong and Littleflower went to share tongues- or gossip, as Foxpaw liked to call it- with Sweetbramble.

Foxpaw smiled. He was glad Poppypaw was happy with the mentor Flowerstar chose for her. He looked over his shoulder at his own mentor, and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. A familiar tortoiseshell pelt was pacing back and forth in front of the medicine cat, unsheathed claws flexing nervously. Lilyshine was talking to him, but Foxpaw couldn't make out what she was saying. After a few moments the tortoiseshell padded away, and Lilyshine came over to her new apprentice.

"What did Mottleclaw want?" Foxpaw asked with a hint of a snarl.

"Don't be so mean, Foxpaw," Lilyshine said evenly. "He is your father, after all."

"He is _not_ my father!" Foxpaw spat. "Spottedstorm is! Now what did he want?"

Lilyshine looked at Foxpaw. "He was convinced StarClan was going to punish him."

Foxpaw flattened his ears. "Why?"

"He and Fernleaf are planning on having kits."


End file.
